Three Words I'll Say to You
by Meh-raw-ree
Summary: After extensively analyzing, evaluating, and endlessly studying TV drama's and shoujo manga, Orihime has finally planned her perfect confession.


Chapter 1:

**Manga**

* * *

Orihime Inoue strolled through the park as she returned home from picking clovers in one of the local soccer fields. Her objective this evening was not to skip through the grass and collect weeds. Rather, she had initially started her day by buying everything on her grocery list and returning home with the purpose of trying out the new recipes she had printed out the night before. But, as everyone knows, Orihime's attention averts itself elsewhere quite easily.

The reason she held a handful of clovers was because she had read in a few books (and one manga) that in several cultures a four leafed clover is supposed to bring good luck.

She felt like she needed _luck_.

"Sigh." She tapped her feet on the mat of her front door and made her way into her apartment . She felt a little disappointed with the clovers she had picked on her way back. She set her bunch of weeds and grocery bags on the table and walked toward the small shrine.

"Hi, brother."Orihime greeted Sora as she did every time she returned home. She sat on her knees in front of her brother's memorial and smiled happily. "So I read something really interesting, but it's making my day really difficult. I mean I only have a few days to prepare. What should I do? I even bought all of my favorite ingredients..."

Orihime picked up her brothers photo. "Did you ever go through this? Well I guess not exactly since you're a boy after all." She chuckled lightly and then pouted. "You know, I really like him, but what else am I supposed to do to show it?" She set the frame back on the table and fell flat on her back.

"Ahhh, what would Erika-chan do in this situation?" (Erika is the main character in _Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji_, a manga she had recently picked up at a local convenient store earlier that day). "Erika-chan, you decided to confess to someone you had just met and it worked out for you. Even if it was a pretend confession..." She swiftly rolled up to her feet. "Actually..." She jumped seven feet over her carpet to the kitchen table and scrambled through her grocery bags. "I really wonder what'll happen next!"

She pulled out two books. "Aha! Here's volume one and two."

She sat on her couch, and read the last three chapters of volume one. "Don't be such a whore, Erika-chan!"

She got up to cook herself a snack and then continued to volume two. "Sata-kun, you can be so insensitive."

She started the first few chapters and then stopped midway to take a shower and brush her teeth.

She laid on her bed and continued to chapter five.

"Oh no! Kyouya-kun, how could you do that!" She closed the book a little aggressively and then scrambled through the grocery bags again.

"WAIT!" She searched through the bags and started to get a little teary-eyed. "I...I didn't pick up volume three!" She cried.

She glanced at the clock:

11:47 p.m.

She jumped about four feet into the air and ran to her front door, hastily trying to put on her shoes. "I need to know why Kyouya-kun rejected Erika-chan's chocolates before he even tasted them! And why is Erika-chan now dating Kusakabe-kun? Kyouya-kun is so much cooler!"

She grabbed her purse and ran out.

Orihime wasn't usually into shoujo manga, but recently any love related manga, TV dramas, and basically anything related to _romance_ had been getting her attention.

Just last month, she had finished _Itazura na Kiss_. But she needed more, so she watched the drama. After she finished watching the drama, she watched the anime, after finishing the anime, she watched the Korean version of the drama. And that's how it had been for the past two months.

The time had finally come and (although subconsciously) she was preparing for it.

Yes, it had been several faithful years of loving Kurosaki Ichigo. However, she had trapped herself in a huge dilemma. This was all thanks to the shoujo manga Tatsuki told her _not_ to buy. She began buying one volume each week, but now, after two months, it was up to five—five volumes of various shoujo manga and magazines each week.

So what was the problem exactly?

In each story, the main character worked hard to make the most luscious, mouthwatering, and _delectable_ chocolate confection.

The occasion?

"Valentine's Day," Orihime mumbled as she held her cell phone against her slightly tinted red cheek. She had just finished the following six volumes of _Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji._

"Orihime?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, Tatsuki?"

"If this isn't a life or death situation, don't ever call me at two in the morning." And the line went dead.

"Tatsuki...?"

* * *

**A/N**: So I wanted to make this a one-shot but the story line ended up longer than I first imagined; a little ironic considering the length of the first chapter hehe (/´﹏`\). Anyway, thanks for reading! And if you're kind enough to leave me a review, your acknowledgment is deeply appreciated ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Chapter 2 will be up soon :)

P.S. All the shoujo manga/drama/anime mentioned above actually exist. I'm sorry if I ruined any of it for you. But please feel free to check them out! **Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji** and **Itazura na Kiss** can be read on MangaHere (although, personally, I prefer the drama for _Itazura na Kiss_. Check out the Korean version on Viki and DramaFever called **Playful Kiss**_, _I'm sure you'll like my sexy Beak Seun-Jo!)


End file.
